1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal covers, and in particular to covers that have multiple purposes.
2. Description of Related Art
Hikers, campers, and other persons engaged in outdoor activities, including attending sporting events, often carry a variety of articles that offer creature comfort or deal with inclement weather. Such people may carry a hooded poncho, sleeping bag, and seat cushion. A collection of these articles is relatively bulky, and the bulk may include a pack or bag to carry these articles.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,749 a large sheet can be removed from a separate carrying case. In one configuration, a separate hood can be attached by a zipper to an edge of the sheet to make a hooded poncho that will be open in the front and therefore, not very weather tight. In another configuration the hood is not used and the sheet is folded in half and closed by a zipper to form a sleeping bag. Unfortunately, this arrangement has three distinct items that can be separated and lost.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,331 a rectangular panel stitched to the edge of a larger rectangular blanket is used as a hood when the larger blanket is draped around a person as a poncho. The blanket has a waterproof outer layer and an inner layer made of cotton or fleece. A pocket located next to the hood panel has an opening for storing the hood and an opposite opening that can be inverted for the purpose of storing the blanket. With this arrangement the poncho must be tied in the front thereby leaving it somewhat exposed to the weather. Also, this blanket is not arranged to be used as a sleeping bag. See, U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,881 for an arrangement having a hood and means for storing the hood. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,125 for a blanket with a pocket that can be inverted for storing the blanket.
See U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,264 for a hooded cape having an integral storage compartment into which the cape can be folded to form a cushion. See also U.S. Pat. No. 2,109,951 for a hooded garment that opens in front and can be folded into a seat cushion. See the following U.S. Pat. Nos. Design: D258,035; D300,784; D305,844; D306,543; D310,149; D312,371; D313,142; D316,791; D322,532; D328,665; D336,986; D341,979; D359,718; and D383,634. See also U. S. Pat. Nos. 3,041,638; 4,188,988; 4,534,065; 4,466,516; 4,597,605; 4,752,971; 5,048,975; 5,103,515; 5,136,738; 5,179,741; 5,346,308; 5,421,045; 5,463,783; 5,481,768; 5,533,653; 5,730,529; and 5,843,556.
Accordingly, there is a need for an article that can be readily converted to offer different utilities, without being bulky, difficult to carry, or composed of distinct parts that are easily separated and lost.
In accordance with the illustrative embodiments demonstrating features and advantages of the present invention, there is provided a multipurpose article for providing a sleeping bag and personal cover. The article has a planar flexible body with a peripheral fastener arranged to hold the flexible body in a folded condition to form a sleeping bag. The flexible body has an opening sized to permit passage of a person""s head through the flexible body.
According to another aspect of the invention a multipurpose article for providing a convertible personal cover again has a planar flexible body with an opening sized to permit passage of a person""s head through the flexible body. The flexible body has a pouch arranged to be inverted in order to store the flexible body in a gathered condition.
According to still another aspect of the invention, a multipurpose article can provide a convertible sleeping bag. The article has a planar flexible body with a pouch arranged to be inverted in order to store the flexible body in a folded condition. The flexible body has a peripheral fastener arranged to hold the flexible body in a folded condition about a fold line to form a sleeping bag.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a method can provide a sleeping bag and personal cover with a planar flexible body having an opening. The method includes the step of placing the flexible body on a person""s shoulders with the person""s head passing through the opening of the flexible body. Another step is removing the flexible body from the person""s shoulders. The method also includes the step of folding the flexible body and peripherally fastening it to form a sleeping bag.
By employing an article and method according to the principles of the present invention, a person has an improved ability to use multiple features with a unitary article. In a preferred embodiment, a panel with a waterproof side can be folded in half and secured with a peripheral zipper to form a sleeping bag. A preferred pouch with a carrying handle can be secured on the side of the panel opposite the waterproof side.
In this preferred embodiment, a central opening in the panel, normally secured by a hook and loop fastener, can be opened. Then, the panel can be worn on the person""s shoulders with the head passing through the opening. A preferred hood, stitched at the opening, can be pulled out of an auxiliary pocket in the pouch, pushed through the opening, and turned inside out. The hood can be placed over the person""s head and cinched with a drawstring.
For storage or seating purposes, the preferred panel can be folded into a package the same size as the pouch, leaving the pouch exposed. The pouch can then be inverted so that the folded panel is contained inside the inverted pouch. Once packed in this fashion, the article can be readily carried or used as a seat cushion.